The Last Years
by Fille d' e'toile
Summary: Though they didn't know it, as Hogwarts was comming to a close, so were their lives...
1. Diary Entry

The Last Years  
  
Disclaimer~Everything that is in the HP books isn't mine...everything that isn't...IS (at least in  
  
this story)  
  
Ch 1~ Diary Entry  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lily again. Well tomorrow I start my sixth year at Hogwarts. When I usually write the  
  
'day before going back to Hogwarts' entry, I talk about my summer and how mean Petunia was  
  
to me, well this year it's different. The only thing I will talk about today is...James Potter. The  
  
black haired, hazel eyed, handsome...GIT!!! Oh, I HATE him! He is just so awful.   
  
The first time I saw him, oh he was so cute. I had met him in Flourish and Blotts book  
  
shop. He was sweet and charming.On the first train ride to Hogwarts, he wanted to sit with me,  
  
but of course my best friend Leila and her friends Hope, and Madeline (Maddy) had to sit with  
  
me. James obviously felt uncomfortable, so he left and sat with three boys. Three boys that I wish  
  
he would have never met! Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the rat, Peter Pettigrew. They soon  
  
became best friends (James and Sirius were practically joined at the hip) and that's when the  
  
troule began,..  
  
Word spread on the first day of classes (first year) that James had a crush on me, I didn't  
  
think it was true. I thought we were just friends. So that day at lunch I went up to him, just to say  
  
hi. When I got there, Sirius nudged James on the shoulder and then winked at him. I didn't know  
  
why he winked. Well, James turned around and winked at me. "Hey baby!" he said. He was  
  
talking like the famous wizard actor Warwick Gibbs, when he and Stella Wright played two  
  
starcrossed lovers in the movie 'Gone on a Broomstick'. It was one of those 'Here's lookin' at  
  
you kid' films, if you know what I mean. But James got worse "You are looking good. Did you  
  
ever know how sexy you were..." He just continued talking like a 1930's american gangster. He  
  
even put on an American accent. It was so childish! He really changed, and I had a hunch that  
  
Sirius had something to do with it. I told him to get a life, and I walked away. Soon the fake  
  
accents slowed down (Not completely of course) and he started hexing people for the fun of it.  
  
James would be so excited when we learned new curses and charms, because that meant that he  
  
would be able to hex more people with different spells. He was so annoying.   
  
By second year, things became worse. The worst of the worst...James made the  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch team, he was a chaser. And seeing that we were in the same house, I had to  
  
hear him brag about it....ALL THE TIME! I guess he thought that by him making the house team,  
  
I would be impressed and want to go out with him! NOT! I hated the kid even more! And him  
  
and his awful friends (However, Remus Lupin, wasn't that horrid) were always so mean to  
  
Severus Snape, the poor greasy haired boy (Well at least I thought of him that way before he  
  
called me a Mudblood). He would just be walking down the hall and James would put the leg  
  
locker curse on him for no good reason. Though sometimes he deserved it, like the time when he  
  
called me a Mudblood...but anyway, James kept getting worse and worse. He even started  
  
messing his hair up and making it look like he was all windswept and had just gotten off of a  
  
broomstick. He was just disgusting!  
  
Third year, as you know, I started dating Chandler Gould. He was in 4th year at the time.  
  
He was a beater on the Gryffindor team, and he was quite good at it. We are still dating by the  
  
way. He is very nice. Tall, muscular, and very handsome. He has the bluest eyes and the blondest  
  
hair I have ever seen. Oh, he is just a doll, and he is so kind to me. I call him my little Ducky.  
  
Once James found out that I was dating him, he was mad. James was determined to make  
  
Chandler's life a living hell. Since he was on the same team as Chandler, he had a great  
  
oppourtunity to do so. During matches, James would bash him with his broom, of course making  
  
it look like an accident. Madame Manasero, the flying teacher, favored James. And everytime he  
  
would bash Chandler, he would look over at me in the stands, and make sure I was looking. I  
  
learned over the years that every time I go to a Quidditch match, I would bring a sign saying "GO  
  
CHANDLER!" and raise it up every time James did something to him. That made James VERY  
  
mad, and me VERY happy! My best friend Leila Walsch, had developed a crush on James that  
  
year. No, It was a HEARTTHROB! She wouldn't stop talking about him. It got rather annoying  
  
actually.  
  
Before I continue, let me tell you a little bit about my friends, though I've written about  
  
them numerous times in the past years, I have never really explained them. Leila (pronounced  
  
Lee-La) Walsch, my best friend. She has brown hair and brown eyes. All the boys think she is  
  
pretty, and they have all asked her out at least twice. But she refuses all of them...she wants  
  
JAMES POTTER. She is kind of short, and awfuly clumsy. She can't walk across a room  
  
without tripping over something. She is such a wonderful friend, and dosn't stop talking about  
  
JAMES!!! That's the only thing I don't get about her...HOW COULD SHE LIKE HIM???  
  
YUCK! Well, then there's Hope and Maddy. They aren't really that great of friends to be honest.  
  
Hope talks too much and Maddy talks behind your back. But me and Leila are nice, so we hang  
  
out with them. By the way Hope is blonde, and Maddy has brown hair. Yeah, Leila and I don't  
  
really like Maddy and Hope. We have eachother and that's enough!  
  
Fourth year was pretty much the same as third year. James was still awful and he was still  
  
hanging around the rest of the Marauders (that's what those troublemakers became known as).  
  
Rumor spread that they even created a map that showed if teachers were walking around, and  
  
secret passages and stuff. I don't believe it. The four boys got stranger and stranger. They started  
  
calling eachother strange names. Remus was known to them as Mooney, James as Prongs, Peter  
  
as Wormtail, and Sirius as Padfoot. It is odd, isn't it? And they were just so popular, well at least  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were. I didn't know how or why! In my opinion, they were nerds. To  
  
my surprise, Hope, began to go out with Remus. She however broke up because she said he was  
  
acting a little strange one night, and ran off towards the whomping willow tree. Odd.  
  
Fifth year, Remus Lupin and Alice Bugwater, became Prefects. I don't know how on  
  
earth, Lupin got to be a Prefect! He didn't do anything! For example, one day, James and Sirius  
  
were picking on Snape. They were pulling his robes over his head and hanging him upside down,  
  
and all Lupin did was sit there, reading a book. He didn't try and stop James and Sirius at all! So  
  
I decided to step in and help poor Snape, but he thanked me by calling me a Mudblood. Now I  
  
refer to him as "Snivellus", so does everybody else at School. He really is a dirty scum! But  
  
Snivellus is no worse than Potter. Then when Snivellus called me a Mudblood, James stuck up  
  
for me. It felt good, having someone stick up for me. But like I said, he is no better than  
  
Snivellus, so I yelled at him and made fun of his hair, and called him a show off. Oh, did I  
  
mention that he asked me out...AGAIN. And you know what I said? I said that I would go out  
  
with the giant squid rather than him! He didn't know what to say after that. It was great seeing  
  
the "GREAT JAMES POTTER" all confused! Leila had been watching the whole thing back by  
  
the lake. When I returned, she said how lucky I was to have had James ask me out! I told her that  
  
it made me want to hurl.  
  
I really wonder how school is going to be this year. Maybe Leila will finally get her  
  
chance, and go on a date with James! I don't really know. But I hope it's better. Hey, and  
  
maybe...  
  
Lily stopped writing, her mother was calling her to dinner.  
  
...James will deflate his head a little bit! That would be mother calling. Time for dinner.  
  
Well, until tomorrow...  
  
With Love,  
  
Lily Evans  
  
8/31/66  
  
P.S. I can't wait to see Ducky (Chandler)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N~ Okay my last story 'A Tale of Two' is too long, and all of the good stuff happens in 6th and  
  
7th year. So I've decided to make it shorter by putting years 1-5 in Lily's diary entry, and years 6-  
  
when Lily and James die, the story. It's shorter and less boring! Hope you liked  
  
Your destiny is below (Just click the review button, k?) Lol  
  
TBC!!! 


	2. Still a Balloon Head

Disclaimer~Do you really need to ask?  
  
Ch. 2~ Still a Balloon Head  
  
"Goodbye, Lily darling! Have fun at school!" Said Mrs. Evan's, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Toodles, Poppet." Said her father, hugging her. But her sister just stood there.  
  
"PETUNIA!!! SAY GOODBYE" Yelled her mother. Petunia sighed and looked at her  
  
sister crossly.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye, freak. Now can we go, mum! I don't want to keep Vernon waiting! We're  
  
going on a date!" Said Petunia, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"On a date this early in the day?" Asked her mother. Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"All day dates, mum! They are all the rage in London!"  
  
Lily said her final goodbyes and made her way to the train. She caught up with Leila and  
  
they found a compartment togther. Lily and Leila had been over eachothers houses numerous  
  
times over the summer, so they enjoyed talking about it.  
  
"...and wasn't it fun when we went flying over the lake! And that muggle almost saw us?"  
  
asked Lily excitedly, but Leila didn't answer. Lily was confused. She saw Leila's head turn  
  
towards the grimy train window. Lily looked as well, and saw what Leila had been staring at. It  
  
was James. He was taller, and more handsome than he had been last year. Leila couldn't keep her  
  
eyes off of him, and even Lily had a hard time doing so.  
  
"Oh! Still on about him!" Said Lily turning away, and rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Leila,  
  
when will you get a grip?"  
  
"When I marry him!" Said Leila dreamily. Soon, James was stepping on to the train.  
  
Leila's heart began to pound, and her face became red.  
  
"OOOOH! Lily, Lil, he's comming! How's my hair?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"My make up?"   
  
"Fine!"  
  
"My clothes, they alright?"  
  
"FINE!!!!" Said Lily at the top of her voice, and suddenly James walked in, followed by  
  
Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew. James made his way to Lily and Leila's compartment.  
  
"Go on boys, I'll catch up!" Said James, winking at Sirius, and taking a seat next to Lily.  
  
He put her arm around her. Lily blushed.  
  
"Get off of me! You GIT!" She said lifting his arm off of her. Leila just sat there, staring  
  
at James with astonishment.  
  
"What's the matter, Evans? Can't a bloke show his affection?" He asked, looking into her  
  
emerald eyes. Lily turned away.  
  
"Go show your affection to a toad you arse hole!" Said Lily cooly. James was taken  
  
aback. He didn't think the fair maiden had it in her to say "Arse hole".  
  
"Lily, don't talk like that! It's rude!" Said James, half grinning. Lily was so angry at the  
  
moment, she felt as if she was going to explode.  
  
"No, Potter," she started calmly "THIS, IS RUDE!" and at that, Lily took her hand and  
  
slapped James across the face. James stood up and shook his head, obviously not in much pain.  
  
He was much bigger than Lily, and her slap felt like a slight sting.  
  
"Wow, Evans. You've changed!" He said, in an astonished tone "It's a turn on! I like a  
  
feirce little girl!"  
  
"Wow, Potter. You HAVEN'T changed! It's a turn OFF!" And at that James left the  
  
compartment, blowing a kiss to Lily.  
  
Lily just sat there for a moment. She felt proud of herself for getting up the nerve to slap  
  
some sense into that idiot. She had only wished it had done some harm to him. Leila sat there,  
  
not moving an inch. Finally they spoke, and the first to speak was Leila...  
  
"D'you think he noticed me?" She asked. Lily was upset that she didn't mention that her  
  
best friend was a bit of an airhead in her diary. Lily laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he noticed" Leila gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Nice hit, by the way..." Leila added. Lily looked at her friend and they began to laugh.  
  
"Thanks. I don't know what you see in him, Lala (Lala was Leila's nick name) He is still  
  
the Balloon Head he was in first year, but boy is he cute!" Lily paused for a second, retracing the  
  
words she had just said "OH NO! Did I say that, Lala??" Leila giggled and nodded her head.  
  
The rest of the way there, Leila did most of the talking. Lily however just sat and  
  
"listened", she was really thinking about James. Maybe James was a balloon head, a git, an idiot,  
  
and a loser, all at the same time, but did Lily see something in him? //No! It can't be! I hate  
  
James Potter, and I always will...// Thought Lily  
  
//I think//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review my story...PLEASE!! Flames are welcome! TBC!!! 


End file.
